Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter One
The Intrepid is at high warp. In the observation lounge Admiral Kira is briefing the senior staff on the situation. Federation scientists have gone missing, something has happened at science outpost 43 and its our mission to find them and who took them says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Commander Madden looks at him. What can we expect when we get there sir? Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I don't know, it seems as though we're truly sailing into the unknown and be ready for anything says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden and the senior staff. Admiral Kira looks at him and the senior staff and brings up the mission specs on the large screen. Science outpost 43 is a Regula class starbase, 45 scientists are assigned to the starbase and we have lost all contact with the starbase something is going on and we may face combat says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Commander Curtis looks at him. Tactical systems are ready as well as my security forces and Major Money's teams are ready as well Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at Doctor Loews about medical teams. Doctor, are your medical teams ready says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. Yes, sir we're ready to receive wounded I've also asked if I can use the EMH to provide further help Doctor Loews says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Of course you can, feel free to use both of them says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. Aye, Admiral Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. He turns to Lieutenant Commander Torres and asked her that they may need to increase speed to get there faster. B'Elanna, we may need to increase speed to get there faster says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. You'll have it Admiral Commander Torres looks at him. He sighs and then gives his senior staff a speech. We haved faced hard missions before, we can do this and you are the best crew in the fleet, let's get to work says Typhuss as he looks at them. Everywhere is busy, busy in main engineering an officer opens a panel. Ensign come here on the double an officer says as he is working on several isolinear circuits. On deck 8 three officers are traveling through the corridor with a device. Coming through open! an Ensign shouts as she's pushing the device while the other two are helping her turn it. On the bridge Commander Madden and Commander Sato are at the MSD working on the console. I want to cut down on the time it takes to seal off the decks Commander Madden says as he looks at Sato. She looks at him. In case we take on some uninvited guests? Hoshi asked as she looks at him. He nods at her. And I want to increase the power of the force fields and what you can provide us with data on their enhancements I want to work on putting them on the doors Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She nods at him. In his ready room Admiral Kira looks out the window at the stars streaking by when the doors chimed, he adjusts his uniform and turns to the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Commander Torres walks in holding a padd. I've asked Commander Jen to take power from the secondary power coupling so the lights maybe a bit funky for the next few hours Commander Torres says as she looks at him. He looks at her and sees the padd in her hands. B'Elanna, its time for us to have our talk says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. This padd will tell you why I am here I'm requesting a transfer to the Independence B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the padd then at her. B'Elanna I need you here, we can work things out and if you leave my ship then change your mind about it, you won't be coming back here as your friend I'm asking you to stay here says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. You broke the one rule we estabilshed in the family no secerts and you've been secertly going behind our backs for years since we've been back as a hero without thinking of what would happened how we would feel if we lost you or if something else happened to you and if you don't accept my transfer I'll resign until then I will resume my duties Admiral B'Elanna says as she looks at him then leaves the ready room. In his quarters Typhuss looks out the window at the stars as they streak by as Kira warps her arms around his waist kissing his back. Can't sleep? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I really messed up this time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. B'Elanna? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, B'Elanna is mad at me because I didn't tell her that I am a vigilante and she wants to transfer to the Independence says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She's half-Klingon sweetie you know if that goes off then you're not going to talk to her at all keep trying to talk to her, and maybe she'll understand John understood why you kept him in the dark Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. Yeah I will, you understood why and you didn't leave me says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the klaxon blares as he gets dressed and leaves for the bridge as a strange device appears and flashes. The Intrepid is fired upon by 5 Suliban cell ships.